Angel's Cry
by Pandora the Panda
Summary: Sasha and Trish were two young women who didnt know what to do with their lives. what happens when thery're pulled into an anime they once loved as kids? will it end with romance or will it be a blood bath? WillOC UndertakerOC. May Turn M


Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of the Characters.

Chapter one: Cupcakes and paper work

"WOW." A black haired woman exclaimed as she walked into her apartment. All around were different colored cupcakes ranging from all different sizes and shapes. Yes shapes. She placed her work bag down and scanned the area; she jumped slightly as a loud groan came from the coach. Cautiously she made her way over and peered over the edge; what she saw made her roll her eyes.

"REALLY!" laying on the couch was a pretty blonde haired women maybe a few years older than the brunette. Frosting covered her face as she stared lazily at the younger women. "Trish, how many times have I told you? Don't overdose on cupcakes!" the women shouted. Trish giggled and rolled off the couch.

"I stopped counting." She chortled. She pointed a long finger at the black haired women. "Be happy, Sasha, that it's only cupcakes and not (Hiccup) alcohol." Trish's gold eyes glittered with faux tears. "I'm so happy your home."

Sasha glared at her friend. "Why? So I can clean up you mess? Hell no!" She kicked an empty bottle of soda and sighed. "Why?" she whimpered. "Why is it always me?" She looked up at the ceiling. "Do you hate me?"

The blonde looked at Sasha in bewilderment. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Sasha looked at the blonde on the ground. "Shut up."

"Well then. That was uncalled for."

Sasha sighed and picked up her work bag, pulling out a large stack of papers and throwing them on the coffee table, they landed with a loud thunk. Her friend looked at it blankly before glancing up at Sasha.

"More over time?"

"Yep." She stated plopping down on the couch. "You know, you would think people would let you take a break but, nooooo. Don't let poor Sasha take a break, it's not like she has a life or anything!" she ranted. Her blonde friend patted her shoulder.

"There there. I know what can cheer you up." Out of nowhere she pulled out a box, and written in black sharpie was 'No touchy. If you do I'll kill you! Thanks!' Sasha looked at the box curiously.

"Dada da dada dadaa" Trish stood up holding the box over her head dramatically. "Ba da da da daaaaa!" (I Love Yugioh the abridged series! XD)

The black haired girl stared blankly at her. "You're so immature."

The older women stuck out her tongue. "Any who, "she opened the box top. "My baby." She cooed picking up a DVD and stroked it gently. She flipped it over and showed Sasha the cover.

"Holy merciful crap." She breathed as she stared at the Black Butler (kuroshitsuji) DVD. She snatched it out of Trish's hands, "Were did you get that?"

The blonde smirked. "EBay."

Sasha snorted. "Thought so. You can get anything from there." She flipped it over. "I haven't watched this since I was a kid. Remember, you proposed to the Undertaker." She snickered. Trish blushed scarlet and swatted her friend on the arm.

"Hey! We would make a wonderful couple!"

"Yeah the two weirdo's. Madly in love, together, forever." Sasha sighed mockingly.

"Shut up at least, I'm not the boring couple. You and William T. Spears." Trish spoke in a mocking voice. "Your love life is like this: Work, sleep, eat, paper work, work, eat, sleep, and guess what more work! It's soo exciting! NOT."

Sasha glared. "Yeah, yeah, stop blabbering and put it in." Trish grabbed the DVD and put it in the player.

"Ahh," she sighed blissfully grabbing a cupcake from the counter. "Let's get this party started!"

"Yeah, no." Sasha snatched the cupcake out of her hand. She grabbed a pen from her bag and began to write the names of her customers. She was a successful insurance agent and she spent most of her time going house to house, she was the most impressive agent out there, right on top. The thing that irked her is that people don't take her seriously sense she is so young; she's nineteen almost twenty. Trish, who is twenty two, was just laid off. She worked at a nursing school, but they had to cut people off and unfortunately Trish was one of them. Now she spend her time cooking and eating, mostly cupcakes.

"What the fuck?" she heard Trish mutter. Sasha looked up and frowned at the white screen. She placed her pen down and turned to Sasha who somehow got another cupcake.

"Man, you were ripped off." She said placing her reading glasses on and grabbed another file.

"Nonono." Trish laughed in disbelief. "This cannot be happening."

"Well it is." Sasha said placing the pen in her mouth.

"Ugh!" Trish exclaimed throwing the cupcake that was in her hand at the TV.

But something happed that was out of the ordinary; instead of the cake hitting the TV it went thru it. Trish gapped at it as Sasha intently wrote a summery for her paper. Trish swatted her arm.

"Trish, leave me alone. I have a lot of paper work, and its due tomorrow morning." She said adjusting her glasses. Trish hit her again but this time with more force.

"Sasha!"

"What!" the black haired women snapped looking up, her Green eyes shined with annoyance. She just wanted to get this work done so she can go to sleep.

"T-the TV," she stuttered pointing a shakily finger at said electronic device.

"What about it," Sasha said getting up, and getting together her files. "Turn it off and read a book or something useful."

"No, wait!" she grabbed her arm forcing her to sit down. "Look." She jumped up and grabbed a book. She drew her arm back.

"Trish, if you break that TV, you're going to buy a new one." Sasha warned.

"I won't." She tossed it and the book went thru the TV. "See!" she turned to her shocked friend.

"Yeah." She stood up next to her friend. "That was my favorite book!" she wacked Trish on the head. The blonde looked at her friend in shock, really the book.

"What is happening?"

"How should I know?" Sasha muttered staring at the TV, curiously. She moved closer to the set.

"W-what are you doin?" the blonde yelped, pulling her back. Sasha sighed.

"An experiment."

"Well what am I going to do?" Trish smiled excitedly.

"You, my dear are going to sit there and look pretty."

"Aww, buzz kill."

The black haired girl placed a hand in the TV set, jumping at the sudden coolness. It was strange, a prickling feeling went down her spin; she stared at the TV. Sasha panicked as she felt a pull at her belly button.

"What the-Trish! HELP!" she screamed at the horrified blonde. She felt herself being pulled into the TV.

"Sasha, ohmygod!" Trish screamed as the black haired girl was sucked into the set. "Jesus." She stared at the spot where her friend once stood. She held up a shakily finger. "There's only one thing I can do." She declared. And she lunged herself at the TV. "This is not what I wanted to do today!" she screamed, feeling herself fall.

And then it went completely black.

(Please review, tell me what you think!)


End file.
